A FERA
by Biela Bells
Summary: Ela estava olhando nos meus olhos... Ela tocava a cicatriz por cima de minhas lagrimas. Sua pele quente, era como chapa em brasas em minha pele tão gelada. Seus olhos brilhavam, não de medo, ansiedade. Seu delicado dedo indicador, percorrerá a cicatriz, que tinha uma aparência de entreaberta, com pingos de prata a prendendo em pontos específicos. Ela começava no canto direito ...
1. O COMEÇO DE TUDO

_Ela estava olhando nos meus olhos... Ela tocava a cicatriz por cima de minhas_  
_lagrimas. Sua pele quente, era como chapa em brasas em minha pele tão gelada._  
_Seus olhos brilhavam, não de medo, ansiedade. Seu delicado dedo indicador,_  
_percorrerá a cicatriz, que tinha uma aparência de entreaberta, com pingos de prata_  
_a prendendo em pontos específicos. Ela começava no canto direito do meu olho_  
_esquerdo, e cruzava o meu rosto, passando por cima de meu nariz, e minha boca,_  
_seus delicados dedos, não tinham repulsa em me tocar, era apenas curiosidade._  
_Passou, pelo olho, pelo nariz, pela boca. Sensação sim, gostosa, que me fez_  
_fechar os olhos, mas logo abri-lo em espantos, por sentir, o pequeno, e_  
_recheados lábios quente, tocar nos meus frios e mortos..._

1º CAPITULO: COMO TUDO COMEÇOU

" Da mais linda flor é extraído o delicioso perfume, A delicada rosa significa pureza. De uma rosa de presente mais cuidado, essa linda flor contem espinhos."

SETEMBRO DE 2011

Sou Edward Masen, o menino de ouro, fui criado pelo meu pai, embora eu tenha perdido minha mãe muito cedo. Ocupei a minha vida de uma maneira, que não me fizesse sentir tanta fala dela, apenas segui os passos do meu pai, sou bonito, rico, tenho a vida perfeita, a namorada perfeita, eu poderia dizer que estava no auge da minha vida, e eu tinha apenas 17 anos.

Eu estudava em elite, apenas com os melhores eu era o capitão do time de futebol, namorava a lidere de torcida mais gostosa. Tânia Denali, como eu disse, tudo perfeito no seu devido lugar, iria até me candidatar para o líder do concelho estudantil.

Nunca vi meu pai tão orgulhoso, fui eleito. Até uma festa de comemoração foi feita na boate que ficava encima do prédio. Principal de um hotel, muita bebida, muita mulher, e sim Edward estava feliz.

Kitty Norris, era a garota do inferno, sempre no meu pé, sempre me subestimando, criticando e tentando acabar com o meu brilho. Ela estava na festa, e eu me aproximei, a elogiei, mesmo sendo mentira, e ela sorriu, sabendo que era mentira.

- Tão lindo como sempre Masen. Sempre impecável e perfeito. Vaidade de mais não acha.

Sorri. Não era porque ela não se preocupava com a aparência que nós meros mortais abençoados com rosto bonito e corpo perfeito temos que fazer o mesmo.

- Rosto bonito não é carácter, querido.

- Eu sou rico. Muitas pessoas enxergam apenas isso.

- Infelizmente não deu tempo de sua mãe lhe ensinar algo que prestasse. - disse desencostando do balcão. Eu a agarrei pelo braço e a arrastei para o telhado, não seria a primeira vez que teria que bater em uma garota.

- Da proxima vez lave a sua boca imunda para falar de minha mãe.

- O único imundo aqui Masen é você.

Eu levantei a mão.

- Não acha que está na hora de tomar uma lição. Parar de ser mimado ser egoísta, parar de ser com o seu pai.

- O meu pai me ama, e me ensinou a ser o melhor.

- O melhor dos merdas. Enquanto se parecer com Elizabeth, você sempre terá serventia para ele, Masen.

- Ele me ama.

- A única pessoa que te amava morreu e se você não resolver isso, morrerá junto.

- Você é maluca, vou embora.

- Fuja o quando quiser, mas você sempre será assim mesmo. Feio.

- Eu não sou feio, eu não sou você.

" A beleza bruta, junta-se ao que realmente é, olhos bonitos não são gentileza, serás por fora o que és por dentro." delicadamente ela soprou o meu rosto, ela estava tão próxima e eu não tinha percebido. Ela agarrou a minha mão e eu me assustei, despejou um beijo delicado na palma e logo a fechou. " Terás um ano até que a arvore floresça, a única que te ama morreu, meu querido, e seu amor foi com ela. Encontre o que à de bom em ti. Serás aquilo que és por dentro. Um te amo não salvará sua vida, e nem fará voltá-lo ao normal. Porque esse e o Edward Masen. Encontre-se."

Ela era uma maluca. Meu corpo queimou, ardeu, quebrou. Minha cabeça estava queimando.

- Levante-se Masen, e encare sua real beleza.

Fiquei de joelho em frente a uma das janelas do terraço, meu rosto estava deformado, eu estava careca, meus olhos de verdes viraram negros. Algo como se fosse fios de pratas listavam o topo de minha cabeça como se a costurasse, ela ia ate o topo do tronco do meu nariz, o costurando 3 vezes. Meu rosto estava horrível, arranquei minha blusa, e meu corpo estava parecido, acompanhando de muitas linhas prestas, como se fosse galhos secos de arvores e espinhos, e na minha mão uma raiz de arvore, e no meu ante-braço uma enorme arvore aparecia, ela se mexeu como se um leve vento tivesse soprando, e fazendo alguma de suas folhas caírem.

- O que você fez comigo?

- Apenas te mostrei quem você é.

- Você me danificou, me deformou.

- Eu te concertei.

- Você é uma bruxa? Quem é você?

- Me chame do que quiser. Mande um abraço para o seu pai, querido. Um ano. Não se esqueça.

E aquela suja ainda beijou minha horrível e desagradável testa.


	2. O LAR DE UMA FERA

_***Cantinho da autora***_

_**Mais um capitulo, para vocês meus queridos... espero que gostem, no nosso cantinho lá em baixo, tem algumas explicações de como a fic funcionará. Qualquer tudo só me contatarem por e-mail.**_

_**tenha uma otima leitura.**_

_**até lá em baixo**_

_***Final da cantinho da autora***_

* * *

2º CAPITULO: O LAR DE UMA FERA

Depois daquele terrível pesadelo cheguei em casa, encarar meu pai não foi fácil, mas eu não podia me esconder, eu precisava de ajuda, eu precisava dele, apenas ele poderia me ajudar, por que eu era o seu filho, e ele me entenderia.

Sua reação foi como o esperado. Surpreso, não acreditou em nada do que contei, naquela noite mesmo usou sua influencia para abrir 3 das melhores clinicas, consultar os melhores médicos, "ele iria me concertar,"

- Creio que não seja possível senhor Masen, estudamos os exames, os cortes, ele esta bem de saúde, não corre risco, saudável como um touro, eu diria. Mas essas cicatrizes são profundas, mexê-las poderia... Danificá-lo mais.

"Danifica-lo" eu era um brinquedo nas mãos do meu pai, era isso o que ele queria, consertar o brinquedinho numero 1 dele.

- Nós tempos que tentar de tudo, o que não pode acontecer, é ele ficar desse jeito.

- É arriscado senhor Masen.

- Nos temos que arriscar;

Aquilo me feriu. Arriscar a minha saúde, a minha vida, aquele era o meu pai, pensando apenas nos seus interesses.

- Não. - falei me levantando e recolocando o capuz do casaco.

- Edward, filho, é necessário. Você não quer ficar assim, o pai tem dinheiro, isso pode ser resolvido...

- É necessário arriscar a minha vida pai? Eu não quero ficar assim, mas também não vou morrer mais desfigurado do que estou. Vamos embora.

* * *

Ele atendeu o meu apelo de não tentar qualquer tipo de cirurgia, e neguei firmemente a procurar outros médicos, e passei cerca de uma semana em casa, sozinho. Faltei aula, desisti de manter contato com alguém, quando escutei meu pai dizendo que eu tinha viajado para alguns de meus amigos que tinha passado na minha casa, os espelhos de casa foram todos cobertos com panos pretos, e quando parava em casa Antony Masen tinha reunião até tarde, acabei ficando sozinho. Até aquela manhã.

Meu pai tinha saído de viagem na semana seguinte, quando ele chegou veio estranhamente direito para casa e não para o escritório, por um momento, me alegrei por não estar mais sozinho.

- Que bom que você chegou pai. Eu estava me sentindo tão sozinho. - Eu o abracei tão forte e ele fez o mesmo.

- Que bom que estar acordado Edward, eu quero que você arrume as malas.

- Por quê? - me afastei dele.

- Lembra-se da casa de campo do meu primo?

- Carlisle?

- Isso mesmo. Ele nos convidou para passarmos um tempo lá. Até resolvermos essa sua situação.

- Contou a ele? - fiquei nervoso.

- Ele quer cuidar de você filho. Entenda. Ele esta nos esperando.

- Vamos de que?

- O helicóptero esta nos esperando.

Claro. Sem contato com a população, discrição era essencial ao meu pai.

Levamos cerca de meia hora para arrumar minha mala, enquanto ele levava apenas a maleta de serviço, logo que chegamos ao heliporto decolamos.

- Você não vai ficar né?

- Carlisle vai cuidar de você melhor do que eu...

"... Enquanto se parecer com Elizabeth, você sempre, terá serventia para ele, Masen" ela estava certa, aquela bruxa maluca, estava certa de tudo.

- Filho.

- Cala a boca. - me virei para o outro canto, o escutei bufar, mas não insistiu no assunto.

* * *

O helicóptero tinha finalmente pousado no campo que pertencia à propriedade dos Cullen. Fiz questão de colocar meu capuz, antes de sair de casa eu tinha improvisado uma espécie de mascara, eu tinha achado ela junto com a minha velha fantasia, ela cobria só a metade do meu rosto, olhos e nariz cobertos, e a boca de fora. Não ficaria assim tão feio.

- Antony, eu não pensei que o veria ainda hoje. - meu tio Carl apareceu, ele era a apenas 3 anos mais velho que meu pai

- E um prazer te receber aqui Edward, mas você não precisa usar a …

- Sinto-me confortável assim. - falei aceitando apertar a mão dele, e foi assim que perceberam que eu também usava luvas.

- Como se sentir a vontade, filho. Então, vamos entrar, Esme e Bella deve ter preparado um café.

- Na verdade Carl. Eu só vim deixar o Edward, eu tenho uma viagem...

- Ok. Eu entendo primo.

Carlisle pegou minhas malas e foi andando para a casa no intuito de nos deixar a sós para nos despedimos, mas eu estava tão sentido, ele estava simplesmente me abandonando, na hora que eu mas precisava dele.

- Olha filho. É só por um tempo, quando tudo isso passar, tudo voltará ao normal. Eu arrumei um tutor para você não precisar ir até a escola local. Isso aqui é uma cidade pequena, sei que ficará melhor aqui no campo. Mandarei o dinheiro para bancar os gastos, para Carlisle e para você também caso precise de algo. - Não era do seu dinheiro que eu precisava naquele momento. - Eu te amo, filho. - E me abraçou forte. Era a despedida, talvez eu voltasse a vê-lo, talvez não, talvez morresse antes, ou simplesmente como eu desejava todos os dias, eu acordaria daquele pesadelo horrível no dia seguinte.

A casa do rancho era enorme, típico casarão de fazenda com vários quartos, mas claro que foi reformada e modernizada para o século XXI.

O rancho era localizado na divisa da pequena cidade de Forks com a reserva de La Push, era um terreno valorizado, e reservado, o que eu precisava para me sentir mais livre.

- Edward, estamos aqui na cozinha. - chamou meu tio, assim que os barulhos de meus sapatos foram escutados no chão da sala.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentei a senhora que estava de costas e mexendo em algo na pia.

- Boa tarde querido. - a mulher pequena e loira se virou para mim com um sorriso, mas nos seus olhos tinha pequenos óculos escuros, mas nada do que escondia sua beleza.

- Essa é a Esme a minha esposa. Ela vai me ajudar a cuidar de você. Assim como a Bella.

- Bella?

- Sim. Isabella Swan, minha sobrinha, ela veio morar comigo depois do acidente. Ela é um ajudou com a cegueira, ela é um anjo vai adora-la.

Ela era cega? Surpreendente pela forma como se agia e movia naturalmente. Como se ela tivesse percebido que eu a encarava, ela sorriu para mim, o que me fez corar, e que droga, desde quando eu corava.

- Come um pouco, filho.

- Estou sem fome tio.

- Então que tal de dar uma volta. Aproveito e te mostro a casa e a propriedade.

- Claro.

- Vão meninos, vou ligar para Bella e pedir para ela passar no supermercado. Teremos um jantar especial hoje, pela chegada de Edward.

- Não precisa se incomodar...

- É um prazer filho...

Como eu disse a casa era grande, e meu quarto, era uma das suítes, mas ficava no mesmo corredor que os quartos dos outros integrantes da casa. Fomos para a parte externa. O campo era realmente grande. Tínhamos um galinheiro, um celeiro, um pasto, e uma horta, onde ficou perfeitamente claro que pertencia a Isabella. O jardim também, era perfeitamente decorados, com varias espécies de flores.

Nas costas da casa tinha a piscina, e a churrasqueira. Mas a atrás ficava uma construção em ruínas.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntei

- O antigo celeiro, mas está caindo aos pedaços, precisa de uma reforma.

- Podemos ir lá?

- Claro.

Realmente estava caindo aos pedaços, às portas estavam penduradas, as fechaduras enferrujadas. A parte do telhado tinha caído, mas mesmo assim dava para perceber os traços coloniais, deveria ser muito bonito.

- Sabe por quanto tempo devo ficar? - perguntei ao meu tio se afastando um pouco.

- Edward o seu pai...

- Eu sei que ele não vai voltar tio, mas aqui é a sua casa, sou um intruso.

- Você não é um intruso, ficará o tempo necessário para você.

Eu sentia falta daquilo por mais que Carlisle fosse primo de meu pai, sua personalidade era tão parecida com a da minha mãe.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- O senhor não acreditaria. E agora isso é irrelevante.

- Sou seu tio e você pode contar sempre comigo. - falou me dando um tapinha nas costas.

- O senhor se importaria se eu reformasse o casebre.

- O que?

- Eu não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada. E acho que interagir com os animais não seria uma boa. Eu gostaria de reforma-lo, e se não for pedir muito, queria mudar o meu quarto para cá. É só que... Acho que é melhor, me sentiria mais a vontade.

- Tudo bem, filho. Vou providenciar o material certo.

- Obrigado, tio.

* * *

**_* Cantinho da autora*_**

**_ Mas um capitulo dessa historia integrante... e acreditem, é integrante mesmo para mim._**

**_1º Vocês não devem se iludir com esse Edward... A uma grande diferença de respeitar e ser intimidade. Carlisle é parecido com a sua mãe, isso intimida a ele, por ser mais velhor, esperiente, e ter uma encinamento diferente que o pai de Edward teve, isso pode trazer a Edward uma maturidade e responsabilidade que talvez edward nunca tenha._**

**_2º Edward nessa fic, é completamente groço, podemos dizer ter bipolariedade, em uma hora ele pode apenas sorrir, e no outro, avançar com vontade de matar a pessoa._**

**_3º Não se assustem, caso ocorra agreção. e sim, coisas sobre-naturais vão acontecer... drama, comedia... mas tudo vai gerar em torno de alguem ensinar A FERA a amar..._**

**_Espero que gostõem, sugestões para o que pode acontecer futuramente serão sempre bem vinda... embora eu escreve pouco... minhas histórias costumam ser do povão, talvez quem sabe no proximo capitulo, a sua ideia tem me dado a devida inspiração._**

**_Boa noite..._**

**_E até a proxima._**

**_*Final da cantinho da autora*_**


	3. ISABELLA BELLA SWAN

3 CAPITULO: Isabella... Bella Swan.

A tão misteriosa Isabella chegou por volta das 18:00 horas. Primeiramente eu suspeitei ser um trator desgovernado próximo perigosamente da casa, mas não. Aquilo era a Isabella Swan e sua caminhonete, que mais parecia um monte de sucata sob-rodas.

Ela invadiu a sala com o braço cheio de sacolas, menina intrigante aquela, usava roupas folgadas, tênis, o cabelo castanho e longos estavam bagunçados, e soltos.

- Tio, Mike Newton, pirou só aquele imbecil mesmo por achar que venderei meus bebes a ele. Falei que se vê-lo, próximo a minha horta eu corto as mãos dele.

- Bella. – repreendeu a dona Esme.

- Oi tia. Boa noite. – Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo na mulher. - Bem vou colocar isso na cozinha, tomar um banho e desço já para preparar a carne assada. - E a menina disparou para o corredor sem ao menos me ver ali.

- Ela está agitada, hoje. - comentou Esme.

- Não se preocupe filho, Bella é temperamental de mais, mas nunca diga isso a ela.

- Ok... Eu vou subir e tomar um banho.

Como uma pessoa consegue não enxergar um estranho mascarado dentro da sua sala. Eu me senti fortemente ignorado, claro que antes eu era logo percebido, por conta da minha beleza, mas sei lá, ela poderia pelo menos ter gritado de susto, mas não me ignorar.

* * *

Ela gritou histericamente e extremamente alto, e por reflexo arremessou a frigideira que estava na mão.

- Porra, ficou maluca, garota. – exclamei realmente furioso, por mais que eu tivesse desejado essa reação da parte dela, alem de me ignorar, não era bem assim que eu esperava ser tratado.

- Quem é você e porque invadiu a minha casa?

Ela pegou a faca que estava sob a pia e apontou para mim... E naquele momento pensei que Carlisle deveria ser um medico desmiolado, por ter em casa uma esposa cega, e deixar andar livremente dentro de casa, uma criatura de estatura mediana maníaca e homicida, e agora claro, aceitar o filho de seu primo, que tinha aparência de um mostro, que mais parece ter saído das mais profundas de um submundo sombrio. Dramático não acha... Inferno...

- Bella. O que houve? – gritou Carlisle.

- Querida?! – chamou Esme.

- De um passo, e eu juro que te furo todinho. – como eu disso homicida... Ela me ameaçou dando um passo na minha direção.

- O que? Ficou maluca.

- Bella. – Carlisle apareceu na porta da cozinha nos encarando surpreso. – O que está acontecendo aqui. Abaixe isso minha filha, falou se referendo a faca que continuava apontada na minha direção.

- Eu... – ela falou abaixando a faca, mas não a largando.

– Ela ficou maluca Carlisle, vim pegar um copo de água, e essa louca me ataca com gritos, frigideiras e facas.

- Eu não sabia quem era vocês oras.

- Ele é o meu sobrinho Edward, Bella. – explicou meu tio.

- Oh!

- Viu, não sou nenhum psicopata, sua histérica.

- Ah! Claro, como eu ia imaginar? Pessoas normais não costumam sair por ai andando de mascaras.

E um silencio se fez na cozinha...

- Talvez por que, eu não seja normal. – meu tio me encarou.

- Realmente com uma arrogância dessa, não é.

Arrogante, eu? Claro. Eu que jurei furar uma pessoa todinha, e sai dando frigideirada em todos.

- Gente, estou sentindo cheiro de queimado. – Esme entrou lentamente na cozinha.

- Oh! Céus minha carne. – ela jogou a faca na pia e correu para o fogão.

- Cabeça oca! – resmunguei.

- Escuta aqui, seu... – ela estava segurando uma colher de pau agora.

- Criança já chega, sim.

- Vamos, Edward, vamos arrumar a mesa do jantar.

E meu tio me empurrou para fora da cozinha.

- Isso são modos. Quase entraram no tapa no meio da cozinha, eu sei que Bella não é fácil, ela explode com pouco, mas terá que controlar sua língua filho. Bella não é fácil.

- Eu não fiz nada Carlisle, eu só fui pegar água.

- Esta bem, vamos esquecer isso, ok.

* * *

O primeiro contato com a menina Swan não foi fácil, o jantar seguiu com nenhum encarando o outro, e Carlisle tentando reverter a situação. A comida caseira é realmente deliciosa, a carne assada com batata corada estava ótima, por mais atrevida que fosse ela era boa na cozinha.

Assim que terminei de comer descansei o meus talheres no prato endireitei minha mascara, e me levantei.

- Obrigada pela refeição Esme, estava uma delicia, vou me retirar. Boa noite.

- O que? Não acredito. Nem vai ajudar com a louça.

Reclamou à menina, aquilo não me fez parar, continuei ao caminho do meu quarto, onde me tranquei o restante da noite, para uma fera como eu, nunca existiria um paraíso, como eu tinha imaginado não com Isabella Swan por perto.

* * *

(POV BELLA)

Ok, eu tinha parecido uma maluca e histérica, tacando a frigideira e falando que iria furá-lo todo, mas eu realmente tinha me assustado com um homem daquele tamanho e de mascará.

- Isabella, isso são modos? – me repreendeu minha tia.

Claro que eu estava errada, mas naquela casa todo mundo ajuda, ai chega a bam-bam-bam, da cidade grande de Los Angeles, e quer sentar na janela, comigo não meu amor.

- Desculpa, tia, mas veja bem, todos ajudamos um pouco, é assim que funciona.

- Eu sei querida, mas Edward passou por alguns problemas que ele ainda está tentando se acostumar.

- Problemas? Que tipo de problemas? – meu levantei começando a recolher os pratos.

- Querida, vá descansar, eu converso com ela, e explico tudo. - eu simplesmente amava o como o meu tio cuidava da minha tia, eu a achava a mulher mais sortuda e feliz do mundo, por ter encontrado um homem como Carlisle, e sim eu sonhava com algo assim para mim, tosco né.

Levamos tudo para a cozinha, tio Carl lavava a louça enquanto eu secava, ele me contou que tinha recebido a visita de primo na noite anterior, e que ele tinha lhe explicado o que tinha acontecido com Edward, e lhe pediu ajuda.

Pelo que pude entender Antony não conseguia se aproximar do filho, que ficou desfigurado depois de um acidente, e que Edward não queria melhorar isso, então o mandou para cá.

- Se ele não quer melhorar, tudo bem... É a escolha dele.

- Eu sei Bella e concordo com isso, não e com isso que vou ajuda-lo. Edward perdeu a mãe cedo, tendo apenas Antony como referencia, acabou se tornando igualzinho ao pai, acabou apenas se apegando a coisas bonitas e ricas, e fortes.

- Ridículo isso tio. A beleza não é tudo.

- Edward tem que entender isso, Bella.

- Ele já é um idiota por ser arrogante seu Status de idiotice multiplica depois disso. Só por pensar ao contrario.

- Bella. – falou em tom de aviso.

- Tio. Ele mesmo falou que não vai fazer nada para mudar, então nós só temos que aceitar, e não consola-lo por isso, ele tem que agradecer é por estar vivo... E por eu ter errado a frigideira.

Meu tio riu.

- Dê apenas uma semana de habitação ao coitado, antes que a tenente Swan caia matando.

- Engraçadinho você Sr. Cullen

- Qual é Bella... O coitado...

- Coitado? Primeiro erro para quem quer ajuda-lo... Uma semana tio, e nem um dia mais.

- Ele falou que vai reformar o casebre... E depois vai dormir lá.

- Essa eu quero vê. – falei sorrindo como um anjo, anjo esse que meu tio nunca acreditava.

- Edward é um bem garoto, não pegue no pé dele tá...

- Eu não vou fazer nada tio. Boa tarde. – falei terminando de secar o ultimo prato, dei um beijo na bochecha dele e subi...

* * *

**_* Cantinho da autora.*_**

**_Mais um capitulo pronto. E apresento a vocês a minha... a nossa... Isabella Swan._**

**_Como eu disse que Edward não seria aquele menininho educado de que estamos acostumado._**

**_Mas não pense que Isabella irá abaixar a cabeça para a sua arrogancia, e prepotencia... um momento deles esta a caminho._**

**_Mas como podem vem Isabella, sabe se defender muito bem..._**

**_Então que abrem a arena... soltem os leões e que comece o show.._**

**_AGORA MEU QUERIDO... COMEÇA OFICIALMENTE A NOSSA FIC... A FERA..._**


	4. BATENDO DE FRENTE

_***CANTINHO DA AUTORA**_

_**DEMOREI NÉ... MIL PERDÕES, MAS TIVE QUE CORRER COM ALGUNS PROBLEMINHAS PESSOAIS... MAS AI ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E APROVEITEM... BOA LEITURA... ATÉ A PROXIMA, E SE PUDEREM COMENTEM ^^***_

4º CAPITULO: BATENDO DE FRENTE

Sábado.

3 dias naquele rancho já tinham se passado. E o que me desanimava nesse fato? Não tinha aula. O que me levava a ter Isabella em casa o tida todo. Por isso que me empenhei em reformar o casebre, minha intenção era passar o dia todo lá dentro se concentrado. Mas isso se tornava uma tarefa difícil quando eu a escutava gritar com alguém, ou até mesmo com o cachorro Ruff, um labrador marrom que andava pelo terreno.

Eu tinha conseguindo imaginar como levantaria as paredes, fiquei surpreso quando descobri que na casa tinha internet, então consegui estudar e pesquisar bastante nesses dois primeiros dias que tinha se passado. Eu já tinha o meu projeto.

Meu pai ainda não tinha me procurado e nem ao meu tio, eu já estava acostumado com isso, o que mais incomodava mesmo era o fato de Isabella me encarar como se soubesse de algo, e ela fazia isso quando achava que eu não estava percebendo. Aquela garota não tinha nada haver com a minha vida, mas parecia não perceber isso.

"Anda Ruff. Vem tomar banho seu pulguento fedorento."

Ela estava naquela briga já há meia hora, eu curiosamente me aproximei da janela e a vi. Ela tentava a todo custo tentando empurrar o animal para dentro de uma bacia gigante que estava cheia de água e sabão.

"Vai Ruff..."

Ela realmente era uma sem noção, e até que o cachorro era esperto, ele pulou a bacia na hora que Swan ia empurra-lo fazendo com que a garota caísse na bacia de cara. Eu gargalhei, fazendo ela me encarar toda molhada e com a cara suja de sabão, ainda com um sorriso sínico na cara, eu balancei minha cabeça mostrando a minha indignidade por sua falta de inteligência, e voltei para onde eu estava.

- Se divertindo Masen? – perguntou Isabella parada na porta do casebre.

- Apenas observando curiosamente a forma de se dá banho em um cachorro. Ruff consegue fazer isso maravilhosamente bem.

Eu a insultei, eu a chamei de cachorra na cara dela. Esse era eu. Masen. Superior a qualquer outro, eu era superior a essa menina. Eu não podia pensar ao contrario.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, expressar sua opinião. Obrigada. – falou com uma voz presa.

- Disponha de minha sinceridade sempre que precisar. Agora, com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. - Empurrei-a no ombro para que saísse do caminho e bati a porta. As dobradiças tremeram, mas não soltaram realmente eu tinha feito um bom trabalho na porta.

- Grosso. – escutei ela gritar, mas não me incomodei, eu tinha que ir atrás dos pregos.

As 13:00 hrs, ela voltou para me informar que Carlisle me chamava para almoçar, ela veio em um pé e voltou no outro, o que me fez sorrir vitorioso. Pelo jeito aquela menina não era tão arisca o quanto eu pensava. Estranhamente ela ficou quieta no almoço, respondia apenas o que Esme e Carlisle perguntavam. Apreciei a deliciosa refeição em silêncio. Silêncio esse que se estendeu do almoço, para o lanche da tarde, e depois para a janta... Ela nem se quer reclamou novamente de eu sair sem ajudar a retirar a mesa. E eu nunca imaginei que um silêncio poderia me incomodar tanto.

* * *

Terça-feira...

22:00hrs.

Eu estava no minha cama, já tinha jantado e subido para o quarto, mas não estava com sono e não queria descer, o tédio me consumia deploravelmente, quando 3 batidas fracas e ocas soaram na minha porta, eu não iria convidar para entrar, e muito menos iria responder, eu apenas queria que quem me incomodasse fosse embora. Mas a pessoa insistiu batendo novamente 3 vezes sendo que dessa vez mais forte.

- Que foi? – perguntei esquecendo-se de ser simpático.

- Desculpe, incomodá-lo, mas tem uma entrega para você lá embaixo. – disse Isabella.

- Entrega? Essa hora? – perguntei desconfiado.

- E do seu pai. – foi tudo o que me respondeu dando de ombros e saindo.

Uma semana sem o velho da sinal de vida. E em uma quarta-feira as 22:00 chega uma encomenda do meu querido papai.

- Bom noite. – cumprimentou o entregador sendo educado, mas eu não estava com essa simpatia toda.

- O que você tem para mim? – perguntei esquecendo a educação.

- Sr. Masen pediu para entrega-lo...

- ta...ta...ta... Aonde eu assino e cade a entrega do "papai".

- A-assine aqui senhor.

Eu podia senti-lo encarando a mascara enquanto eu rabiscava qualquer coisa na prancheta logo o devolvendo.

- Está no jardim senhor.

O segui até onde estava o embrulho

- Ele pediu para que eu entregasse isso. – ele me entregou um envelope, se fazendo de prestativo, coitado.

- Ok. Agora se manda...

Eu não reparei o cara se afastar, eu apenas encarava aquele pano preto que cobria algo, arranquei o pano e lá estava a moto que eu tanto sonhei. Uma "Honda CBR 600RR" do jeito que eu queria preta e abobora, ele tinha feito de novo, ia ser assim daqui para frente. Presentinhos para compensar a falta de presença do papaizinho ocupado.

Com fúria empurrei a moto que caiu no chão.

Gritei o tanto que eu queria de raiva. E fui para o casebre...

"Fiquei um tempo sem me comunicar, andei muito ocupado, espero que goste da moto, você sempre a quis, o capacete é todo coberto, eu mesmo providencie isso, aproveite-a para dar uma volta quando quiser pela cidade, ela vai ser boa para isso. Depositei o dinheiro da conta do Carlisle, para que não precise se expor indo ao banco. Entrarei em contato assim que for possível. Te amo filho."

Eu estava morrendo de raiva, amassei o infeliz do papel e o taquei longe, assim como o martelo, chave de fenda e qualquer outra coisa que estava no meu alcance.

Eu estava me sentindo péssimo, e me odiava por isso. Por me deixar abalar.

- Essa fúria não faz bem ao coração. – me virei assustando encarado aqueles olhos castanhos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei encarando Isabella parada na porta.

- Vim ver se está tudo bem.

- Isso não é da sua conta. E dispenso sua comoção.

- Não estou comovida. Só vi que ficou bastante nervoso, fiquei...

- Preocupada? – eu ri da cara dela.

- Não teria que ficar tão nervoso...

- Você ainda não me viu nervoso.

- Só estou falando que não faz bem ficar assim, pode acabar passando mal por motivo nenhum.

- Motivo nenhum... Fui danificado, abandonado nesse fim de mundo, e meu pai acha que consegue comprar meus sorrisos com brinquedinho. Você acha que eu não tenho motivo nenhum, ainda mais por que todas as pessoas em minha volta só sentem pena de mim.

- Eu não sinto pena de você... Ninguém aqui sente. A não ser você mesmo que vive pelos cantos lamentando como um bebê chorão.

Eu avancei nela a imprensando na parede.

- Que foi vai me agredir. – ela me encarava com o pequeno queixo erguido, como se me desafiasse.

- Não é isso que os monstros fazem?

- Você... Não é um monstro...

- Tem certeza, lindinha... – falei aproximando meu corpo ainda mais no dela.

- Me solta... Para... – ela começou a se debater, eu tentava imprensa-la e aproximar o meu rosto, mas ela tinha força, nada que daria para comparar comigo.

- Fica quietinha Isabella... – falei a imprensando com as pernas, nas brigas das mãos tentando se soltar a mão dela foi quem agiu rápido puxando o capuz do casaco e logo depois a mascara, eu parei, ela parou, e me encarou com seus olhos castanhos arregalados, ele não estudava cada dimensão do meu rosto, ele apenas fixava aos meus olhos. Ela parecia hipnotizada.

- Tem certeza que não sou um monstro... – colei meus lábios fortemente nos delas, com certeza a machucando, mas não parei.

- Me solta. – ela chorava, o que me deixou ainda mais furioso.

- Que foi? Não consegue ver, não consegue sentir, sou repugnante, nojento, sente nojo ao olhar para mim? – falei a soltando.

Ela choramingou...

- Anda Isabella...

- Não. Pode ter certeza que eu já vi piores...

Avancei nela o prendendo de novo, fazendo com que seu corpo batesse com força na parede do casebre, o que a fez gemer de dor.

- Não é sua aparência que o tornar um monstro, é a sua atitude que condena...

- Diz Isabella, diz que tem medo de mim... – joguei meu corpo sobre o dela. – Diz que tem nojo de mim. – encostei minha testa da dela. Ela chorava sem parar de olhos fechados. – Diz que sou repugnante.

- não. – choramingou...

Forcei um beijo, ela tentou se soltar.

- Me solta. – implorou chorando, e aquilo me fez parar, deixei que se soltasse, deixei que corresse para longe.

Parecia que eu tinha acordado de um transe, eu não entendia o que tinha feito, eu não entendia o porquê, o que tinha me dado, peguei minha mascara no chão e a coloquei, tampando o meu rosto e a vergonha que eu tinha por ter feito aquilo com ela. O que eu aceitaria ter feito com qualquer outra garota do meu colégio, mas não com ela. Não com a Isabella.

_***CANTINHO DA AUTORA...**_

_**EI... IAI O QUE ACHARAM? **_

_**EU AVISEI PARA NÃO SE ILUDIREM COM O EDWARD COMPORTADO E EDUCADO DO CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE NÃO TENHAM SE ASSUSTADO... MAS ESSA NÃO SERÁ A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE ELE SURTARÁ ASSIM... VAMOS DIZER QUE O MEU EDWARD TERÁ PROBLEMAS SERIOS SENDO UMA PESSOA BIPOLAR...**_

_**ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO QUERIDOS... E POR FAVOR, COMENTEM***_


	5. CONFUSÃO EM MIM

*** CANTINHO DA AUTORA***

**MEU DEUS EU DEMOREI SECULOS, SORRY AMORES, ESPERO QUE AINDA TENHA ALGUEM ACOMPANHANDO... BEM AI ESTÁ UM PEQUENO CAPITULO... COMO O NOME MESMO DIZ CONFUSO...**

**BOA LEITURA NO VEMOS LÁ EM BAIXO**

***FINAL DO CANTINHO DA AUTORA***

5º CAPITULO: CONFUSÃO EM MIM

Eu pela primeira vez me sentia envergonhado. Depois de vê-la "fugir" uma hora antes do seu horário normal de sair para escola, e ainda levando uma bolsa de viagem para a caminhonete de Carlisle, fez-me se sentir ainda mais infeliz. Eu sentia vergonha do meu comportamento. Sentia-me também um lixo por me deixar abalar assim, afinal de contas eu era um Masen. E de alguma forma eu não sentia tanto orgulho assim.

Desci para preparar o café. Eu sabia cozinhar, era algo que eu gostava de fazer, quando meu pai saia em viagem, e me deixava sozinho. Até o tempo em que ele descobriu, e achou necessário contratar uma empregada fixa, para me manter longe da cozinha. Aquele velho infeliz.

- Oh! Edward. Acordou cedo filho? - Tio Carl apareceu ainda de pijama na cozinha, claro que achei estranho já que era por volta dessa hora que ele já estava arrumado para ir trabalhar.

- O Senhor não está atrasado?

- Oh não. Entrei de folga. O que esta fazendo? - perguntou se aproximando da pia.

- Ovos.

- Eu desci para isso, mesmo. - falou rindo. - Bella teve que sair mais cedo hoje, então eu resolvi descer para adiantar o café.

- Eu a vi saindo com a sua caminhonete. - falei como quem não quer nada, e coloquei os ovos mexidos em uma travessa.

- Eu a emprestei, a dela não anda muito legal. Ela ficará na cidade pelo resto da semana, na cada de uma amiga. Então achei mais seguro ela ir com a minha.

Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu, ficar fora o resto da semana, era apenas quarta-feira e ela ficaria fora o resto da semana. Eu preferi não conversar mais. O que Carlisle entendeu, já que terminamos de preparar o café em silêncio.

- Vou buscar Esme. - foi à única coisa que disse antes de sair. Eu apenas afirmei sentada a mesa, tomando o meu café. E parti para o casebre antes mesmo deles voltarem.

Então era isso ela tinha fugido, sentia repulsa, pelo que eu era. Pelo que eu fiz. Ela não voltaria mais. Eu tinha certeza disso. Arrumaria uma desculpa para dá a tia, e iria embora, fugir do monstro, porque ela não sentia segura ao meu lado. Por mais que eu soubesse que a culpa era minha era dela que eu sentia raiva. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora... Ela tinha que me enfrentar como sempre fazia... Droga.

Eu não voltei para o casebre antes do anoitecer. Meu tio veio me chamar para o almoço, mas eu inventei qualquer desculpa. E logo depois ele voltou com um prato feito para mim, a pedido de Esme. O rancho parecia vazio. Claro que o cachorro Ruff continuava a correr pelo campo, mas não tinha aquele grito "irritante" de Isabella logo atrás dele. E assim se passou o 1 dia sem Isabella.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa, tio Carl tinha pegado 2 semana de folga, eu novamente me levantei cedo para preparar o café, e novamente ele tinha chego a tempo de me ajudar a terminar, dessa vez estranhamente eu optei por esperar Esme descer, ela não cansou de elogiar o quanto estava delicioso, mas me fazendo prometer que não contaria nada a sua sobrinha, para que ela não morresse de ciúmes, o que me fez sorrir, mas não consegui disfarçar antes que Carlisle visse. Contrariado pedi licença e fui para o casebre.

Eu trabalhava nas janelas do casebre, quando que escutei o barulho do motor da caminhonete velha de Isabella, eu não consegui entender o porque de meu coração querer bater mais rápido por causa disso. Olhei pela janela do segundo andar, e vi Carlisle mexendo no motor, foi quando o idiota aqui se lembrou de que ela tinha ido com outro carro. E novamente o motor roncou, mas morreu, fazendo Carlisle xingar a velha caminhonete... Que Esme não o escutasse.

- Algum problema? - perguntei me aproximando.

- Edward... Essa monstra não pega de jeito nenhum.

- Posso da uma olhada?

Perdi um dia do casebre... Levamos a tarde toda naquela coisa, Carlisle saiu para comprar mangueiras novas e correias, fora um carburador novo. Eu não sabia muito de carro, mas pelo menos o meu conhecimento se mostrou o suficiente para fazer aquela lata velha andar novamente.

- Não sabia que entendia de carros? - perguntou meu tio me ajudando a se levantar.

- Digamos que o que eu sei se mostrou ser o suficiente.

- Obrigada pela ajuda... Acabamos perdendo o dia todo... - eu o vi olhar para o casebre, e também olhei, a reforma não era tanta, mas dava para ver que já estava um pouco mudado. - E a obra como está?

- Andando, eu devo começar com o restante das paredes semana que vem, fiz um teste com uma, e se mostrou resistente.

- Se precisar de ajuda...

- Obrigado, tio.

Fomos para o casarão, onde entramos pela cozinha, Esme preparava as coisas para o jantar ser feito, Carlisle a deixava ajudar, mas não gostava da ideia dela mexendo com o fogão.

- Estou sentindo cheiro desagradável de suor e graça. - falou enrugando o nariz, o que fez Carlisle rir.

- Estou indo tomar banho amor, já desço. - falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e partindo para o corredor que levava a escada.

- Você também Edward querido, Vá tomar um banho, quando o jantar estiver pronto eu te chamo.

- Ok. - foi a minha única resposta, eu ia me inclinar para beijar sua bochecha, mas me toquei antes do que estava fazendo e parei no meio do caminho. Reparei no sorriso engraçado que apareceu no rosto dela, e novamente me perguntei se Esme era cega ou não.

Ela estava certa, parecia que alguém tinha virado um balde de graça em mim, 40 minutos de banho, e quase tinha arrancado o meu coro fora, mas estava limpo e cheiroso. Do meu quarto eu escutei a risada do casal vindo da cozinha, não sei o porquê de imaginar o quando felizes estavam, mas me vi caminhando para o porta no lugar de ir para minha cama, e logo depois eu estava na cozinha, rindo discretamente de algumas coisas que Carlisle contava de já ter presenciado no hospital, enquanto eu preparava o assado e as batatas. E assim foi o 2 dia sem a Isabella.

No dia seguinte Esme desceu junto com Carlisle, eles já estavam arrumados, o que ficou obvio que iria sair, mas mesmo assim perguntei.

- Vão sair? - perguntei enquanto servia suco a Esme. Sim eu estava sendo gentil.

- Esme tem uma consulta hoje na cidade. Mas estaremos de volta depois do almoço. - respondeu Carlisle enquanto se servia

- Não se importa de ficar sozinho por um tempo não é querido. Preparei um prato ontem para você não se preocupar com o almoço. Está embalado na geladeira, é só colocar no micro-ondas. - eu a encarava profundamente. Eu nunca duvidei da humanidade de Esme, desde que cheguei, ela se mostrava se importar com o que eu sentia, e como eu me sentia. Eu nunca duvidei que ela realmente se importava comigo. Tio Carl sim era do mesmo sangue que eu, meu membro familiar, eu gostava dele, e o respeitava, diferente do meu tratamento com meu pai. Mas Esme... Lembro-me tão pouco de minha mãe, mas olhar para essa mulher era como olhar para a minha mãe... Isso fazia sentido? É claro que não. Nada mais em mim tinha sentido.

-Obrigado Esme. - falei com um sorriso sincero, e dessa vez não fiz questão de escondê-lo.

- De nada querido. - ela sorriu como se pudesse ver o meu sorriso e segurou minha mão sobre a mesa. Eu estava sem a luva. Ela podia sentir o gelo que eu era, e as cicatrizes justamente da marca da arvore do meu braço, mas em momento nenhum se mostrou incomodada, ela pelo contrario apertou minha mão, e continuou a segurá-la enquanto tomava café. Olhei para meu tio, que balançou a cabeça como se pedisse para não retirar a mão. E assim eu fiz, aquele foi o meu primeiro contato físico com alguém depois do que tinha acontecido comigo.

O que tinha acontecido comigo e Isabella foi apenas uma fatalidade, já com Esme, eu descobrirá, que não fazia mal ser gentil. Principalmente depois que antes de sair, ela não se importou em dá um beijo na bochecha lisa de minha mascará. E eu apenas desejei boa viagem aos dois. Eu ficaria sozinho, pelo restante do dia, e não estava animado. Ajeitei tudo na cozinha e fui para o casebre.

No caminho para o casebre, Ruff apareceu, correndo e latindo como sempre, mas claro que estava cotente, tudo indicava que aquele pulguento tinha encontrado uma poça de lama e resolveu brincar nela.

- Tá feliz né bola de pulga. Está sujo, e a sua dona não está aqui para te torturar com banho. - eu ri, lembrando-se do sofrimento que era para Isabella dá banho nele. Como se ele tivesse entendido, latiu e se sacudiu jogando pingos de lama em minha calça. - Seu vira lata nojento, olha só. Rala vai... vá caçar outra poça de lama. - travessei azedo o restante do caminho e entrei no casebre, fechando a porta.

Eu ainda conseguia escutar os latidos dele, e lá estava o pulguento pulando na altura da janela, com a língua de fora babando... Eca... Concentrei-me no meu trabalho, até que escutei barulhos de uma caixa caindo nos fundo do casebre. Minha surpresa foi tanta por ver, o filho da p... Mãe do cachorro caído no meio da caixa, sujando tudo de lama... Filho da mãe, desgraçado. Comecei a gritar com ele, ele deveria achar divertido o fato de eu querer cortar sua cabeça, já que vinha todo serelepe para o meu lado. SUJANDO TUDO DE LAMA...

Ele corria por toda extensão do térreo, sujando tudo, inclusive minhas notações espalhadas no chão...

- SEU PULGUENTO... PODE SE PREPARANDO PARA O SEU BANHO, SEU VIRA-LATA DESGRAÇADO...

As palavras mágicas foram ditas, ele latiu, rosnou, e começou a correr de mim, mas o idiota se esqueceu que estava preso no casebre junto comigo... Taquei-me em cima dele, pude escutar seu choramingo junto com a minha expressão de desagrado, agora não era apenas ele que precisava de um banho.

Amarrei o meu sinto em seu pescoço, claro que com cuidado para não enforcá-lo, e o prendi enquanto pegava a gigante bacia a mangueira e os acessórios para um banho cheiroso cheio de espuma...

- Vamos ficar cheirozinho Ruff, seu pulguento... - falei o puxando pelo sinto, ele era grande, pesado, mas eu era forte... E aquele infeliz era esperto. O puxei, ele não lutou contra, se jogou em mim e os dois caíram na banhei... Naquele momento me senti o maior idiota, por ter caído, e ainda por ter rido da Isabella quando isso aconteceu com ela. Na tentativa de eu escapar e ele querendo fazer não sei o quer, ele conseguiu tirar a minha mascará, deu um latido, lambeu meu rosto e ainda por cima babou... Eu estava feito com aquilo... Recebendo carinho e afeito de um cachorro pulguento. Mas era guerra que ele queria, era guerra que ele ia ter, tirei minha roupa, ficando apenas de samba-canção e começamos a guerra... Por um momento esqueci que estava sozinho no rancho... Porque Ruff estava lá comigo... E esqueci o que tinha acontecido comigo... Aquele animal não podia entender nada... Não compreendia, mas também não julgava... Uma ótima companhia...

Depois dos dois limpos... Ruff não fugiu quando o banho acabou... Almoçamos juntos... Eu meu assado e ele sua ração, e depois ele foi comigo para o casebre dessa vez se comportando como um cachorro e não como uma peste...

Carlisle e Esme chegaram tarde, eu já estava terminando de preparar a janta, cumprimentaram a mim e ao cachorro e subiram para o banho... Todos nós sabíamos que por volta dessa hora, já era para Isabella está de volta do colégio. Até Ruff sentia isso, pelo seu jeito amuado no canto da cozinha.

- Tire essa cara de bunda, cão. Logo, logo ela chega. - cara... Eu estava falando com um cachorro, e o cachorro resmungava ou latia como resposta. Eu não me sentia mais um monstro, eu me sentia um maluco...

Tivemos um jantar tranquilo, Carlisle me explicava como tinha ocorrido a viagem, a consulta de Esme, os dois estavam visivelmente cansados, e eu incomodado pelo fato de ninguém ter comentado ainda o fato do "suposto" atraso de Isabella. Minha garganta coçava com a pergunta, ainda mais quando aquele pulguento, me encarava com olhos brilhando, suplicando para que eu dessa voz aos nossos pensamentos. Não... Eu não iria perguntar... Resolvi encarar meu prato, branco e comer... Mas ainda consegue o escutar o cachorro bufar... Pulguento.

Esme e Carlisle se retiraram da mesa, logo assim te terminaram.

- Pode deixar Esme, eu levo para você.

- Obrigada querido. - respondeu com um sorriso

- Vão descansar, estão cansados depois de uma viagem assim. Eu cuido da cozinha.

- Obrigada filho. Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? - perguntou tio Carl

- Não. Podem ir.

- Obrigado, teremos que levantar a amanhã bem cedo novamente.

- Vão sair? - perguntei curioso.

- Vamos para Port Angels, Esme vai fazer alguns exames, provavelmente iremos ficar por lá até segunda-feira.

- Hum... Ok... Boa noite

- Boa noite, filho

- Boa noite, querido. - novamente Esme beijou minha bochecha.

Lavei a louça, sequei a pia, limpei o fogão, guarde as comidas, arrumei a mesa, varri a cozinha, em uma lentidão de preguiçoso, era 23:30, e nada de Isabella Swan, frustrado subir para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e deitei na cama, vendo o pulguento se ajeitar no tapete do meu quarto... Pronto eu tinha arrumado uma sombra.

Eu estava quase dormindo, de frente ao meu Laptop quando Ruff deu um latido baixo levantando a cabeça, despertei.

- Que foi? - ele latiu novamente se levantando e indo para a janela. Escutei o barulho da caminhonete, consultei o relógio, e era 01:30 da manhã... Isso era hora de uma menina chegar em casa, por acaso.

E lá estava ela. Por um momento consegui admirar sua beleza. Estava tão linda sobre a claridade que vinha da varanda dos fundos. Assisti quando ela pegou sua bolsa de viagem e jogou nos ombros e me assustei quando virou a cabeça em direção janela do meu quarto, me joguei mais para a escuridão na intenção de esconder, e vi Ruff abaixar mais a cabeça... Pulguento esperto...

Quando ela foi para a varanda, escutamos a porta da cozinha sendo aberta, ele foi correndo direto para a porta do meu quarto, batendo a pata na porta querendo sair...

- Vai lá seu pulguento filho da mãe sortudo... - eu não sabia o porquê de tê-lo xingado assim, de está tão incomodado e de está satisfeito por saber que ela estava em casa novamente...

_"Ei Ruff... que saudade amigão"_ escutei sua voz... Por mais que fosse baixa... _"Vem vamos... Não Ruff... saia dai... saia da porta do Edward",_ pude ver as sombras dos dois por de baixo da porta. E logo escutei a pata do cabeço bater em minha porta, e um choramingo do animal... _"Não Ruff, vai acordar ele. Anda vamos dormir... vem..."_

Escutei os passos deles indo para frente do corredor... Virei e dormir... Ela tinha chegado tão próxima...

Tentei dormir, para dizer a verdade... Mas quando deu 05:30 da manhã não consegui nem sequer ficar na cama. Desci e comecei a preparar o café. Esme e Carlisle teriam uma viagem longa. 06:30 estava tudo pronto, e a mesa arrumada, quando escutei barulhos de pés descalços vindo pelo corredor.

- Oh... Bom dia... - seu olhar passou pela cozinha e vi o quando ficou surpresa, por encontrar tudo pronto. - Vejo que se adiantou...

- Eles vão sair cedo... Não sabia que tinha voltado. - menti.

- Eu sei... Irão viajar... Mas não precisava se incomodar, eles poderiam comer alguma coisa na rua...

- Eles não reclamaram antes... - soltei, coloquei uma xícara de café, sobre os olhos atentos dela. - Com licença. - Sai me retirando da cozinha...

******* CANTINHO DA AUTORA***

**COMO EU DISSE BEM LÁ NO INICIO, CONFUSO... EM UM CAPITULO EDWARD É O PIOR HOMEM DA FACE DA TERRA, E TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE ELE MERECEU O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO COM ELE, E AGORA ELE FAZ ISSO... ****VOC****ÊS DEVEM ESTÁ SE PERGUNTANDO O QUE EU TENHO NA CABEÇA... BEM... EU AVISEI NO COMEÇO DA FIC, ESSE EDWARD ERA COMPLEMANTE CONFUSO... O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECERÁ NO PROXIMO CAPITULO? QUAL EDWARD DARÁ AS CARAS...**

**BEM AMORECOS... ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**BEIJOKAS GOSTOSAS, ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

***FINAL DO CANTINHO DA AUTORA***


	6. FRUSTRADOS

6 CAPITULO:

FRUSTRADOS

Ela estava de volta na fazenda... Era em apenas isso o que eu conseguia pensar, enquanto martelava o quinto prego desnecessário na mesma madeira. Pelo menos eu teria certeza que aquela janela Ruff não conseguiria arrancar novamente. E por falar no pulguento, ele estava lá, correndo com ela pelo quintal, enquanto os dois riam. Com certeza matando a saudade... O tempo estava quente naquele sábado. Tio Carl, e Esme já tinham partido pela manhã, e bem, Esme não foi até vir me dar um beijo. Desejei boa viagem de coração, e meu tio pediu encarecidamente para que eu ficasse de olho em Bella. E bem, era isso o que eu estava fazendo, ficando de olho em Bella.

E pela milésima vez, naquela manhã ela me pegava a observando... Eu sei... Sou um completo infeliz mesmo... E lá se vai o sexto prego na droga da madeira...

- Acho que seis já são o suficiente. - falou Bella da porta, justo quando eu mirava o sétimo prego.

- O que faz aqui? – estranhamente sem escolher as palavras, tentei não ser rude, só não sabia se era possível.

- Apenas para avisar que o almoço, está pronto. –e deu as costas, preste a sair.

- Já almoçou? – perguntei a impedindo de sair.

- Não?

- Vou apenas me limpar. – falei largando o material, e indo para os fundos do casebre aonde tinha consertado o encanamento de um banheiro improvisado.

Quando voltei, ela continuava parada na porta, olhando atento a tudo o que eu já tinha feito. As paredes, nenhuma tinha buracos como antigamente. As janelas faltavam apenas trocar no local do piso superior, onde supostamente seria o meu quarto, e consertar o telhado. As portas já estavam prontas, assim como toda a parte de baixo. Realmente eu tinha feito um bom trabalho, e pelo olhar dela, alguém reconhecia isso.

- Vamos? – perguntei parando na frente dela.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam presos em mim, brilhando... Esperando por algo, como se...

- Vamos.

Ela virou, e saiu...

Segui-a perto o suficiente, mas não o suficiente para andar ao seu lado. Ruff que até então, continuava brincando com uma bola, latiu e correu até a mim, seguindo do meu lado.

- Sem poça de lama por hoje, pulguento? – perguntei passando a mão na sua cabeça, o fazendo tentar me morder.

Bella que estava parada na porta da cozinha, não comentou nada, apenas entrou.

- é Ruff, me deseje boa sorte...

Eu não sabia necessariamente o porquê de querer sorte, e muito menos o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Almoçar juntos? Estranhamente eu não queria comer sozinho naquele dia. Eu não queria ficar no casebre o dia todo. Eu não queria ficar repetida vezes martelando um infeliz do prego na droga da madeira. "Bella estava na fazenda..." Era em tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Ela arrumou a mesa para nos almoçarmos. Era um delicioso ensopadinho de carne com batatas... O melhor que eu já tinha comido.

Enquanto almoçávamos, eu sentia ela me encarando. Não realmente a mim, era estranho, porque mesmo que Bella encarasse fixamente o meu rosto, eu sabia que não era bem a mim que ela encarava, eu sentia seus olhos frios na minha mascara, que mesmo estando sozinho na fazenda com ela e Ruff eu continuava usando a minha mascara...

Comemos em silencio, talvez a sorte que eu tenha pedido ao Ruff tivesse funcionado. Pois aquele seria o momento perfeito para o assunto do que tinha acontecido no casebre vir a tona, e a bomba não tinha explodido. Talvez, ela quisesse agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, talvez assim fosse o melhor, para ela... Mas não para mim... Eu queria me explicar... Eu queria dá uma desculpa, mesmo que fosse mentira, mesmo que fosse falsa.

Quando acabei de comer, tomei conta da louça, lavando os pratos e as vasilhas sujas, ela apenas arrumou a mesa, e saiu da cozinha, talvez não fosse da vontade dela ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu... Mas eu não desistiria.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, vendo um filme, era a primeira vez que eu a via assim, tão relaxada, assim como era a primeira vez que eu ficava dentro de casa durante o dia.

Ruff parou do meu lado, como se entendesse a minha duvida de ir ou não.

- Que é? Eu sei que o máximo que ela pode fazer é me expulsar a vassouradas...

E aquele infeliz cão, bateu com a cabeça na minha perna, como se tivesse me forçando a ir. E bem eu fui...

Conhecendo a sujeira que eu estava por trabalhar no casebre empoeirado, me sentei no cão, encostado ao mesmo sofá em que ela estava deitava, comecei a assistir ao filme. Ficamos assim quietos, por cerca de 10 minutos, até que Ruff se fez presente e deitou ao meu lado, como se tivesse me dando apoio moral... Desgraçado.

Mais 10 minutos, e Bella começou a se mexer no sofá. Mas 5 minutos, e ela começou a trocar de posição, e eu bem continuei vendo um filme que eu não estava entendendo bulhufas, fingindo que não era comigo aquele incomodo todo...

Mas 10 minutos, e ela falou...

- Serio mesmo que você está prestando atenção nesse filme idiota? – perguntou.

- Bem, eu estava pelo menos tentando entender o porquê de você está assistindo ele.

- E eu estou tentando entender o que você faz aqui?

- Bem se te incomoda eu ficar aqui nessa sala, eu posso sair.

- Essa casa é tanto minha quanto sua, Edward, eu quero dizer o que você faz aqui, perto de mim.

Essa era uma boa pergunta... Uma ótima pergunta... A pergunta essencial, a pergunta que eu também queria uma resposta.

- Vamos fazer assim, quando eu descobrir eu te respondo, ok. – foi o máximo que eu consegui. E pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu queria ficar sozinho.

Eu não tinha aquela resposta, eu não sabia o porquê de querer ficar perto dela, de sentir essa necessidade, de tê-la a vista, sob meus olhos. Eu subi para o meu quarto, e a deixei assistir seu filme. Eu estava confuso... Eu estava curioso... E estranhamente nervoso, por conta dessa frustração...

Eu estava frustrado por não saber o que estava acontecendo comigo...

**n/a: Vocês com toda a certeza estão querendo me matar pela demora né... Isso se alguém ainda continua acompanhando... Bem como forma de desculpa, eu decidi adicionar um extra... Eu resolvi perguntar a coitada da Bella, o que ela esta achando disso tudo! **

**- Bem, Bella como você se sente?**

**...Extra...**

POV Bella

Eu estava de volta, e estava fazendo tudo aquilo o que eu tinha combinado com Alice. Dando o espaço dele, afinal de contas, o que tinha acontecido foi justamente por conta de eu estar no lugar errado, e na hora errada... Eu não sentia raiva dele, da mesma forma que eu não achava justo, ele ter feito aquilo comigo... Eu também não sentia pena, assim como também não sentia medo... E nem nojo... Eu só queria conhecê-lo. Então eu tinha achado uma boa ideia começando a mostrar que o que tinha acontecido na terça-feira não tinha me afetado. Eu avisei que o almoço estava pronto. Eu tinha cozinhado para nós dois... Eu só não tinha entendido o porquê de ele querer almoçar comigo. Assim como eu não entendia nada sobre as suas novas atitudes... Lavar a louça do almoço... E depois se sentar na sala comigo... Eu estava "tentando" dar a droga da privacidade dele...

Era evidente que aquilo me incomodava, eu já não conseguia ouvir a droga do filme, e muito menos ver, e nunca senti aquele sofá tão desconfortável, enquanto ele estava deitado no chão tranquilamente como se nada daquilo tivesse haver com ele. Deus, tudo tinha haver com ele droga...

- Serio mesmo que você está prestando atenção nesse filme idiota? – perguntei, não aguentando mais aquele não entrosamento.

- Bem, eu estava pelo menos tentando entender o porquê de você está assistindo ele.

- E eu estou tentando entender o que você faz aqui? – tentei soar não muito rude... Pelo menos eu tentei.

- Bem se te incomoda eu ficar aqui nessa sala, eu posso sair. – me incomodar?

- Essa casa é tanto minha quanto sua, Edward, eu quero dizer o que você faz aqui, perto de mim. – já que era sempre ele que queria ficar sozinho.

Ele ficou em silêncio, como tivesse estudando a minha pergunta, como se procurasse uma maneira correta de responder.

- Vamos fazer assim, quando eu descobrir eu te respondo, ok. – pela sua expressão essa tinha sido a única coisa a qual conseguiu pensar. Foi o máximo que eu tive, mas foi o suficiente para que ele saísse. Mesmo que eu quisesse que ele continuasse ali quieto como estava mais por perto, ele preferiu sair, e mesmo que a minha vontade fosse de ir atrás dele e pedir para ele me explicar, eu não podia... Ele precisava do espaço dele...

Edward subiu para o seu quarto, onde passou o restante do dia, ele não desceu para o casebre, e nem agir como um estranho novamente... E quem resolveu ficar estranho também foi o idiota do meu cão, eu juro que o ouvi bufar para mim, antes de se levantar e seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Edward...

Comecei a entender o ditado que "o cão é o melhor amigo, do homem..." já que a menos de uma semana atrás Ruff queria morder a bunda de Edward, assim como Edward sempre se mostrava disposto a chutar a bunda do meu pobre cão idiota.

E eu fiquei frustrada, largada e sozinha naquele sofá, com um filme também idiota...

Tudo estava muito idiota...

Eu não saberia dizer em qual momento eu adormeci, mas quando acordei, a TV estava desligada, Ruff dormia deitado no chão ao lado do meu sofá. E uma coberta estava jogada em mim. E um cheiro delicioso de comida preenchia a casa, enquanto era possível ouvir barulhos vindo da cozinha.

Eu não ligava pelo fato ter esfriado naquela noite. E nem pelo fato de está descalço naquele chão frio. Eu estava gostando daquela imagem. Mesmo que ele ainda usasse a mascara, a blusa de manga longa com capuz, na cor preta... Eu ainda tinha cada detalhe de sua fisionomia gravada no meu rosto, eu sabia o que tinha por de baixo daquela mascara, eu só não entendi o fato do porque de ele ainda usá-la mesmo estando apenas nós dois em casa, talvez ele não se sentisse confortável de se expor... Mas e eu?... Eu me sentiria confortável?

- Sei que a visão deve está agradável daí, mas a janta já está pronta... Suba, tome um banho, enquanto o frango termine de assar. – grosso, autoritário, ele nem se quer se virou para me olhar.

- Ok. – foi o suficiente para que eu saísse, e logo quando voltasse de banho tomado o frango já estava à mesa, com os pratos e talheres, batatas e arroz. E ele estava sentado, sem tocar em nada, como se estivesse me esperado.

Quando sentei nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada, ele esperou eu me servir, para poder fazer o mesmo. E comemos em silencio. A refeição estava deliciosa, e eu não imaginava que uma pessoa tão amarga poderia fazer uma comida deliciosa.

- Eu me sinto frustrado por não conseguir responder a sua pergunta. O que me faz ficar perto de você... Sei apenas que a sua companhia é melhor que a solidão, e bem Ruff não consegue falar. Apenas acho que se nos tolerássemos não seria tão difícil para Carlisle e nem Esme, que frequentássemos a mesma casa.

Um argumento justo.

- Porque você ainda usa essa mascará? – perguntei sem pensar.

- Porque eu não usaria?

- Não vejo motivo para que você ainda se esconda, afinal de contas estamos apenas nós dois aqui.

- e quem disse que eu me escondo?

- só achei que seria mais confortável para você...

Ele não me respondeu, apenas ergueu a mão e retirou o capuz, revelando a sua careca brilhante. E não digo pelo fato de brilhar por não possuir nenhum fio de cabelo, não. Não era isso. As linhas pratas brilhavam por conta da luz da cozinha, deixando uma imagem... Bonita...

Eu não consegui esconder um sorriso, o que, o fez olhar para mim e eu conseguia ver seus olhos cinzas, frios como se fosse uma cor morta...

- Está rindo de que? - perguntou com uma voz grossa, forte, com raiva.

- Não estou rindo de você. – respondi sem ligar para o seu tom.

- Claro que não. – falou sarcástico.

- Tio Carlisle costumava dizer que seu sobrinho Edward era inteligente... Mas acho que ele se gabava de mais, ou na verdade, você tenha ficado demente ao ponto de distinguir um riso de um sorriso...

Certo que ele estava ali tentando proclamar a paz entre nós, e eu acabei o chamando de demente. Mas eu não podia perder essa.

Eu dei mais um "SORRISO" para ele. E me levantei largando o meu prato na mesa. Da mesma forma como ele fez no primeiro dia.

- A refeição estava deliciosa. Obrigada. Estarei no meu quarto caso precise de ajuda para limpar a cozinha... – e me levantei – Agora eu vou sorrir para você ok. – falei tranquilamente para que ele entendesse o que eu iria fazer. E Sorri. – Isso foi um sorriso. – falei apontando para o me rosto segurando um sorriso forçado. – Boa noite.

Por mais que eu não conseguisse ver seu rosto, por conta da mascara sua cabeça ficou vermelha, o que me fez saber que eu tinha conseguido tirá-lo do serio... Eu sai da cozinha segurando a gargalha, seria mais seguro eu fazer isso trancada no meu quarto.

"Garota insolente, idiota... Puta que pariu, não olhe assim para mim Ruff... Sua dona me faz perder a porra do controle, Caralho..." e provavelmente um prato foi arremessado na parede... Assim que Ruff latiu...

No meu quarto sorri tranquila... Serena...

"... Puta que Pariu..." – ele gritou novamente da cozinha... Pelo jeito alguém continuava frustrado...

Assim eu gargalhei...

_***cantinho da autora***_

_**Hum... demorei o que? Um século? Oh! Sim, eu aceito toda a punição... por mais que eu tenha um motivo muito forte para dar como desculpa...**_

_**Acreditem, uma grávida de 8 meses tem muito o que fazer e arrumar... assusta..., e bem minhas lindas, e meus lindos... dói no coração dizer isso, mas provavelmente vá demorar um pouquinho meu próximo capitulo, por que chegando Abril, começa o alerta já que a qualquer hora minha princesinha resolve nascer... já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo, o que leva crer que não demorar TANTO assim...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e que não tenha fugido muito do contexto...**_

_**Lembre que eu expresso o que os personagens sentem, então se eles estão frustrados, ai está um capitulo frustrantes para vocês... kkkkk**_

_**Beijokas meus fofinhos...**_


End file.
